


Магазин с привидениями

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship/Love, Ghost Allison, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Призрак Эллисон наведывается в супермаркет Бейкон-Хиллз... но призрак ли? Мысли об этом едва не сводят Стайлза с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магазин с привидениями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted Grocery Store](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077937) by [bn38416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bn38416/pseuds/bn38416). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Автору не принадлежит «Волчонок», мне не принадлежит оригинальный текст.  
> Первая часть из серии, над которой автор всё ещё продолжает работу.

Из всех мест в Бейкон-Хиллз Стайлз считал круглосуточный магазин последним, куда могли бы заявиться привидения, ну, или, по крайней мере, одним из последних. Поэтому, когда отец попросил его в воскресенье наведаться в супермаркет, он наконец спокойно отправился на прогулку по пустынным рядам прохладной февральской ночью вторника в поисках продуктов, составлявших его список покупок. Миновали уже два часа ночи, когда он столкнулся со своим старым другом.

Эллисон Арджент погибла три месяца назад. Стайлз не сомневался, что она бы решила преследовать его после смерти, если бы сразу не пересекла черту. В конце концов, именно он был причиной её преждевременной гибели, что бы там ни говорили Скотт и её отец, пытаясь его утешить. Боже, как ему теперь рассказывать Скотту о том, что он увидел призрак Эллисон? Именно её из всех сверхъестественных существ, которые тоже могут быть реальными?

Она вовсе не выглядела полупрозрачной, и, если бы Стайлз мог предположить, что увидит её здесь, он бы решил: Эллисон должна появиться в одежде, в которой умерла или была похоронена. В любом случае, её выбор был бы более стильным, чем безвкусная футболка и пижамные штаны в сочетании с волосами, убранными в пучок, и полным отсутствием макияжа, как предстал перед ним призрак. Конечно, Эллисон по-прежнему была красива, но, возможно, призрак предпочитал более комфортную одежду, чем в привычном для Эллисон стиле эльфийки-воительницы.

Эллисон стояла прямо напротив него в проходе со злаками, где он должен был решить, что взять в этот раз – «Лаки чармс» (которые ему нужно было прятать от отца) или «Капитан Кранч» (которого тоже пришлось бы спрятать). Она совершенно непостижимым образом держала в руках корзинку, до отказа набитую «Орео», сладкими маринадами и хумусом. А разве призраки должны что-то есть? Разумеется, нет, и Эллисон перед ним была просто плодом его воображения или, возможно, двойником. Такие двойники (или тёмные близнецы) вполне могли бы существовать, если бы все сериалы, которые он посмотрел этим летом, были правдой.

\- Стайлз?

Ладно, с тех пор как она узнала его, она не могла считаться двойником. Только если это не было частью плана Криса Арджента – довести его до самоубийства, найдя девушку роста и веса Эллисон, посредством дорогих и опасных пластических операций сделав её максимально похожей на Эллисон и заставив Стайлза ощутить себя ещё более сумасшедшим, чем он уже себя чувствовал, чтобы отомстить за причинение трагической гибели Эллисон. Перед тем как забрать Айзека во Францию, мистер Арджент несколько раз подчеркнул, что не винил Стайлза в смерти дочери, но, возможно, это было лишь прикрытие или охотничья тактика, чтобы заставить Стайлза почувствовать себя в безопасности перед смертельным ударом.

\- О Боже, Стайлз, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты выглядишь так, как будто сейчас упадёшь в обморок, прости, - Эллисон поставила корзину на пол и протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча, но Стайлз вздрогнул и отшатнулся от неё и своей тележки. Что было для него в новинку, он лишился дара речи и совершенно не представлял, что могло бы ему помочь преодолеть эту ситуацию. К счастью, мозг за него принял решение подвергнуться панической атаке и спастись от этой сложной проблемы. Стайлз медленно сполз на холодный пол, пытаясь следить за дыханием. Он должен был взять его под контроль, потому что вокруг не было никого, кроме призрака Эллисон, и она являлась единственной причиной его сумасшествия.

Он всё ещё видел её перед собой и поражался тому, насколько живой она выглядела. Она стояла на коленях рядом с ним с прежним выражением беспокойства на лице, так знакомым ему ещё с тех пор, когда она была жива… И он захотел просто обнять её и сказать, как ему жаль, что она погибла, что это была его вина, потому что он впустил Ногицунэ, что он позволил Они убить её, потому что был слишком слаб… 

Что он желал умереть вместо нее и мечтал об этом каждый день.

\- Стайлз, всё в порядке, просто дыши. Я жива, я не призрак или что-то в этом роде, я просто не думала, что кто-то в такое время выйдет из дома… Ведь я знаю, что папы нет в городе и Айзек решил навестить Дерека, я не хотела, чтобы кто-то из вас уже меня увидел, но, клянусь, я жива, пожалуйста, дыши, Стайлз, дыши, - умоляла его Эллисон со слезами в голосе.

Жива? Но как? Она умерла на руках Скотта, он слышал, как остановилось её сердце. Стайлз попросил Скотта рассказать обо всём этом, потому что ему было необходимо это знать. Ему нужно было услышать, что у неё оставался хотя бы какой-то шанс спастись. Из всех людей, убитых Ногицунэ, Эллисон он знал лучше всех, она была его другом, а не просто бывшей девушкой Скотта или лучшей подругой Лидии. Они двое тоже были друзьями, и он действительно оплакивал её и хотел сблизиться с ней ещё больше. Он безумно хотел бы поговорить с кем-то о ней, но чувствовал себя слишком виноватым в её смерти.

\- Что значит «ты жива»? – наконец спросил Стайлз, хотя его дыхание всё ещё не пришло в норму. Внешне он казался спокойным, но его мозг уже работал по миллиону направлений, пытаясь понять, как он мог угодить в такое положение. Эллисон улыбнулась сквозь слёзы и придвинулась поближе, чтобы сесть рядом с ним и положить ладонь на его колено.

\- Я имею в виду, я почти умерла, я была практически мертва, но папа отвёз меня в клинику к Дитону и он как-то спас мне жизнь. Я была очень слаба, но этого папе хватило, чтобы передать меня в другую больницу. Мне могло стать лучше, но папа держал это в тайне, потому что я в любом случае всё ещё была на грани, и, думаю, он ждал, что я бы захотела начать всё с чистого листа где-то в другом месте, если бы выжила. Боюсь, у меня было не так много шансов, и он не хотел напрасно обнадёживать кого-то. Я впала в кому и находилась в ней дольше месяца, а с тех пор как очнулась, была на физиотерапии под присмотром Дитона, который помог ускорить процесс моего восстановления, - Эллисон глубоко вздохнула. – Я хотела сразу вам всё рассказать, но папа настаивал, что сначала я должна полностью выздороветь. Теперь я отлично себя чувствую и поэтому смогла уговорить его вернуться сюда.

\- Эллисон, не хочу сказать, что я не в восторге – да, я не могу словами передать своего счастья по поводу того, что ты жива, но зачем ты решила вернуться в Бейкон-Хиллз? Сейчас тут сущий ад, я не понимаю… - Стайлз накрыл своей её ладонь на колене и вопросительно взглянул на неё.

\- Мы же стая, верно? – снова улыбнулась ему Эллисон, переплетая их руки. – Я не хочу никакой новой жизни, здесь мои друзья, и я хочу помочь защищать людей, ты же знаешь, у меня хорошо это получалось.

\- Да, ты очень опасна, - Стайлз выдавил из себя кривую ухмылку. – Боже, это безумие, верно? Я не могу поверить, что ты жива, это просто потрясающе! Могу я обнять тебя, прости, но мне почему-то кажется, что я должен обнять тебя, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас! Пожалуйста! – привычно затараторил Стайлз, и Эллисон ослепительно улыбнулась, обнимая его в ответ. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Они так и просидели всю ночь на полу супермаркета, обнявшись и притворяясь, что не замечают счастливых слёз друг друга.


End file.
